This invention relates to an improved switch and more particularly to a solenoid actuated switch wherein switch contacts are switched to and retained in one of two contact positions subsequent to momentary or pulse actuation of the solenoid.
This invention is generally related to the subject matter of patent application Ser. No. 101,469 filed Dec. 10, 1979 in the name of William W. Wright for a "Bistable Control Switch". That application has now matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,108. That application is incorporated herewith by reference.
Referring to the reference application, there is taught a bistable control switching mechanism especially useful in combination with a coil actuated pivotal armature. The switch mechanism therein disclosed is also especially useful for low power requirements such as encountered in a household current environment.
A device of the nature disclosed would also be useful in higher current and higher power environments. In such environments it is necessary, for example, to open a circuit in response to the momentary impulse of a control signal. Such a switching mechansim would be useful as an overload protector and for various other purposes such as those described in the referenced patent application.
While the structure disclosed in the referenced patent application would be useful and could possibly be used for high power applications, the developement of an improved bistable, pulse operated switch particularly for high power applications was sought. The present invention constitutes such a developement.